Only thing on my mind
by Luciana.Scath
Summary: A test of their friendship and love. A Valduggery fanfiction written as a request, I don't ship it so it's even worse than normal. Enjoy the Valduggery! X3


The man ran into Skulduggery and they were both sent sprawling. Skulduggery landed next to the still body of his partner, Valkyrie, whereas the man hit a lamppost yet still stood up. Skulduggery was fast, but the man seemed to be faster as he summoned a tether of shadows and sent them hurtling towards Skulduggery. Skulduggery jumped out of the way seconds too late as the shadows hit his foot and he sent a ball of fire towards the man. The man edged closer to Skulduggery and when he was mere footsteps away from him, Skulduggery went to punch him but his punch was blocked and the man went to retaliate but Skulduggery twisted his arm backwards and his elbow met the man's nose, blood came gushing from his nose. Skulduggery grabbed the man and started heading towards the Bentley and shoved him into the car and spun on his heel, after slamming the door, to get Valkyrie.

As Skulduggery walked towards Valkyrie, he noticed something was wrong - but he couldn't place his finger on it. Valkyrie just lay there, still, her blood was mixing with the rain, he touched his collar bones and his skull was suddenly covered with a waxy skin and his eyes were blue today, his cheekbones as high as normal and sharp features. Today he didn't bother using magic to avoid the rain, he let it hit him and it looked as though he was crying... He walked up to her body and checked for a pulse, he gently put her arm down and stood next to her, just staring at her...

"Valkyrie...This is what I was trying to avoid..." He whispered to himself. "We first met five years ago, you know? Five years ago to this day and hour." He spoke to her body, he didn't know whether she was alive, and if she was whether she could hear him, but he had to say this. "You first saw me at Gordon's funeral, but I first saw you much longer ago, than that. I saw you as a baby, you were three months old. Gordon was child-minding you, because your parents were busy. Gordon called me, he had no clue about looking after children and he knew I used to have a child. Your uncle Gordon asks of my advice a lot." Skulduggery had his façade up and he smiled slightly, as the rain drops rolled down his waxy skin and soaked his pin striped suit. He spoke to her still body as though she was still here, as though she could still hear him. "Stephanie Edgley is the most curious and bright girl I have ever known. Darquesse is my sworn enemy, but Valkyrie Cain is the woman I love. Valkyrie, you're not just my partner, or my best friend…You're the person who I can't live without. When you were dating Fletcher, I was full of envy and I didn't know why, but looking at you like this makes me realise the truth, I am in love with you Valkyrie Cain…Every part of you is amazing, you've saved me countless times before and I most definitely would have killed China if it wasn't for you, too. When I was trapped in that dimension with The Faceless Ones, you were all that was on my mind, at all times of the day and I can't live without you…" His voice was still strong, but he felt weak. He touched the symbols to allow the façade to sink away. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and stroked her cheek, she was cold. "Valkyrie…" He said, turning away from her. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I knew I shouldn't have let you join me today, not in the state that you were in. I'm so sorry about everything I have ever done. Goodbye."

He put the keys to the Bentley in Valkyrie's pocket, because she loved the Bentley almost as much as he and he didn't deserve either of them. He walked away in silence, his sunglasses were gone and his scarf had fallen. Skulduggery couldn't himself to look back, not once.

Valkyrie was dead. The world was safe from Darquesse. Lord Vile's armour was lost again. Was this all for the greater good? Was this his punishment for killing his best friend's mother? Skulduggery didn't know what was happening, nor did he know why. But he knew he had to avenge Valkyrie's death, no matter what!


End file.
